


Do you got room for one more troubled soul?

by Sunshine2026



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I don't what I was doing, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Longing, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Secret Crush, but enjoy, cursing, genji (mentioned) - Freeform, idk - Freeform, oblivous, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine2026/pseuds/Sunshine2026
Summary: Raising his flask to his lips, he watched the calm ocean. He relished in the sharp chill of the wind, and the solid concrete under his butt. It was peaceful and did nothing to calm his storm of thoughts.He heard him climb up gently, light-footed like a gecko. Jesse knew the sound instantly, for Genji sounded just like it. What surprised him, was when the foot landed on the roof, it was loud. Purposefully so, and Jesse knew it definitely was not Genji. Genji would be silent as possible, as to scare Jesse. (Because he was a dick.)No, this person wanted to be heard. Someone who wasn’t sure that they were welcomed.Jesse tipped his hat, as gray-armored legs came into his view.“Do you normally brood on top of buildings in the freezing cold?”





	Do you got room for one more troubled soul?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Mchanzo, so sorry if it sucks. I really do love the both of them so I tried to keep them as accurate as I possibly could. (and yes the title is a fall out boy reference)  
> Anyway, I hope ya enjoy!

Jesse sighed, and took another swig of his drink grumpily. Bright laughter and careless chatter was sounded below, echoing throughout the base.

He really, really did not want to put on his social face for anyone right now.

He spent so many lonely years on the run, and then he was suddenly dragged back to Overwatch, screaming and kicking. (Which was a complete, beautiful hot mess on its own. Him and Overwatch, really. )

Full of the chaotic noise and activity, Jesse couldn’t help but be reminded of his Blackwatch days.

And what happened.

Needless to say, he wasn’t particularly happy here. (He had to admit though, seeing Genji again, and so happy too, made him feel good. If there was happiness to be found with cyborg ninja who was so miserable; he once threatened to slice his throat if Jesse kept on whistling, then there might be hope for him too)

And it was nice seeing Tracer, Winston, and everyone again, but it couldn’t help but him remind of all the people that weren’t there.

God, he really needed to stop being so pessimistic. He sounded just like Gabe.

Raising his flask to his lips, he watched the calm ocean. He relished in the sharp chill of the wind, and the solid concrete under his butt. It was peaceful and did nothing to calm his storm of thoughts.

He heard him climb up gently, light-footed like a gecko. Jesse knew the sound instantly, for Genji sounded just like it. What surprised him, was when the foot landed on the roof, it was loud. Purposefully so, and Jesse knew it definitely was not Genji. Genji would be silent as possible, as to scare Jesse. (Because he was a dick)

No, this person _wanted_ to be heard. Someone who wasn’t sure that they were welcomed.

Jesse tipped his hat, as gray-armored legs came into his view.

“Do you normally brood on top of buildings in the freezing cold?”

It was spoken with hesitation, which sounded odd with the modern samurai’s gruff, accented voice.

“It’s a Tuesday, I brood on Tuesdays,”

He glanced up, despite the joke; he was all seriousness. And he looked into Hanzo’s dark-colored eyes. They were so similar to Genji’s, but with more age, and seriousness.

Right now, there was hesitation but also determination in his gaze. Jesse raised his eyebrows, wondering what in the hell would Hanzo want from him.

Hanzo gestured to the spot next to Jesse, and Jesse shrugged his shoulders, feeling the rustle of the red cloth against his back.

“Do what the hell ya want,”

Hanzo nodded sharply, frowning and sat down, ever so gracefully.

They sat in silence, both gazing at the white sun slowly being covered by a dark sheet of clouds. Jesse side-eyed Hanzo, who slowly relaxed, bit by bit.

He was busy side-eying Hanzo, noting various details about his figure when he turned slightly, and looked at Jesse. Jesse blinked owlishly, before asking.

“Can I tell you something? Just to get it off my chest,”

Hanzo nodded, staring at him intently. He looked as if he was mediating.

“If I didn’t see that Genji being so damn forgiving of ya, and if I didn’t see that you are the most apologetic motherfucker I’ve ever goddamn seen in my **life** , I would **punch** you in the face,”

Hanzo widened his eyes, before smirking bitterly just a little bit. It looked awfully fitting on his face, the deep blue shadows sharpening the ~~handsome~~ details of his face.

“And I would deserve it,”

Jesse chuckled sarcastically, feeling slightly embarrassed, and yet he felt like he had to say it. Just to get it off his chest. If he couldn’t show his anger to his mentor, well, this was the next closest thing.

“Sorry to tell you that,”

Hanzo sighed as if the entire world was on his shoulders, and looked off into the ocean just like Jesse did earlier.

“No, you had the right to. You knew Genji after what I’ve done, and I can see why anyone would be upset. I do not deserve to be forgiven by anyone, much less him,”

Jesse impulsively retorted, feeling the strange urge to comfort him overcome him. (even though he snarked at him first)

“You’re here now. That’s what counts. Besides, it seems both of ya had enough sorrow to last a lifetime,”

Hanzo looked up at Jesse’s face, his eyebrows draw together to create an expression of doubt.

“I suppose,”

Jesse huffed, and took another sip out of his flask, feeling the alcohol burn his throat and warm up his chest.

“I didn’t want to be here y’know. Not after… Not after what happened last time, but Echo and Genji practically dragged me here. They’re right about all this, that we need each other in order actually make a damn difference, but I didn’t want to believe them,”

‘It’d be easier not to,’

Jesse thought grimly. At least he was in suiting company. He blinked when his depressing company spoke with an almost teasing tone.

“That does not surprise me, coming from a man who decided it was a _brilliant_ idea to smoke and drink in -20 degrees weather,”

That startled a laugh out of Jesse; if he’s being honest, he had no idea that Hanzo had a sense of humor. Chuckling still, he replied.

“Fuck you,”

“If you wish,”

And so Jesse had the surprising and yet welcomed company of Genji’s estranged brother. They chatted away as the sun kept sinking slower and slower in the ocean.

Hanzo was sharp as a whip, but made sure to take care of words, for he would fall silent often. Just before he went too prying into things he didn't understand.

But Jesse didn’t mind. He rather liked it, that Hanzo didn’t pry.

Soon the lights around the base lit up, lighting it up with its orange hue. The wind blew harder and harder, making Jesse’s eyes water.

Jesse hadn’t talked to someone for this long in a very, very long time.

But Jesse didn’t mind.

Of course, he did mind when Mother Nature decided she had enough of the two of them, so being the bitch that she was, she decided to let down a flooding downpour of freezing rain within thirty seconds.

Hanzo leapt up quickly, not even waiting for Jesse to get up as he grabbed his arm. Weirdly enough, the metal one, which had Jesse exclaiming.

“Woah there-“

Hanzo really didn’t like the rain it seems, for he dragged Jesse to the ladder that led it up to the roof.

Jesse dug his heels into the ground, boots clinking.

“You first Hanzo,”

Hanzo nodded sharply, and started to climb down gracefully. Jesse started to climb down, (especially since the rain started soaking into his hat) not nearly as graceful as his companion.

He was careful with each step he took, well aware of how slippery the rungs could be after the many missions he had.

Then life laughed in his life, as usual.

One minute he was slowly climbing down, and the next, cold rain stung his face and the entire world was spinning so _damn fast_ -

Then.

“Oof!”

His serape almost choked him, and he wildly turned his head up to see Hanzo staring down at him with angry and… concerned face, his eyes flashing at him. He growled, sounding like the dragons he produced.

“Genji would murder me if I let anything happen to you, you moronic cowboy,”

Jesse laughed loudly, adrenaline rushing through his veins, giving him such a rush.

“Fair enough,”

Then he decided to save some trouble for the both of them, and swung himself to the ladder.

They finally made their way down, Jesse chuckling to himself the entire time. He looked over at Hanzo who was trying his best to hide his laugher, but failing.

“I would be correct in saying that tonight would not stop from climbing up to that roof again,”

“Nope,”

Jesse paused for a spilt second, feeling the rain spike on his shoulders. He grumbled to himself, and grabbed Hanzo’s arm gently.

“Let’s get out of the rain,”

They found a training room nearby, and they both sighed in relief at the warm air. Jesse took off his hat and shook his hair, prompting a stare from Hanzo. Jesse, of course, turned and winked at Hanzo. Hanzo in turn, looked angered but blushed so heavily, he looked like a tomato. It was kind of cute.

Then Jesse realized they couldn’t just hang out in the training room all night, and he was surprised to his heart sink a bit.

“I guess we ought to go eat dinner now, huh?”

He watched Hanzo’s face as he said this, and it went oddly blank. Jesse nodded, and poked his head out the door. Then he turned back to Hanzo.

“Well, it was… It was actually real nice to spend the evening with ya,”

He could feel his face turn red; he didn’t say shit like that often and mean it.

He took one step towards the door, when he was startled Hanzo exclaimed.

“Wait!”

Jesse looked back with confusion. The soaking wet samurai stared down at the floor before breathing in deeply, and staring into Jesse’s eyes.

“I have food in my room. We can go there instead, if you would like,”

Jesse looked over at Hanzo, feeling such a sense of…. Gratitude and something else he can’t describe.

“Sounds great,”

Hanzo nodded, and before Jesse knew it, he smiled.

 

And Jesse went temporarily out of his mind.

Because at that smile, he wanted to damn the consequences.

He didn’t give a shit that he didn’t truly know Hanzo, he didn’t give a shit that the world was a fucking wreck, he didn’t give a shit he was Genji’s brother, and he didn’t give a shit that the pair of them had so many issues that’d it’d sent even the most calmest, patient therapist running away screaming.

He didn’t know Hanzo, but god, he wanted to.

He wanted the feeling of... Belonging, of just accepting themselves for who they are. Jesse hadn’t done that in a long time.

Then Hanzo turned away, breaking the spell, and began walking towards his room, expecting Jesse to follow.

Then he snapped out of it, and he was so damn ashamed and frustrated with himself. He was perfectly fine by himself, and he shouldn’t have a relationship, much less with Hanzo. However much he might’ve wanted to.

He sighed, and followed Hanzo. He ignored the churning feeling in his gut, not the one who could tell there’s danger a mile away, but that something else was wrong.

It didn’t go away.

….

Little did Jesse realize, Hanzo had the same temporary madness.

Ever since he met the cowboy’s serious, and good-natured eyes. Eyes that beckoned him to come closer. Hanzo hated himself for it too, and he was intent on ignoring him. But when Winston asked Hanzo to climb up and tell Jesse to come eat, he didn’t plan on staying with the cowboy. But his quiet and peace called to Hanzo, and he just wanted to sit with him. And he did.

The madness, really, isn’t madness. But luckily for these two, they will find peace and joy within each other, even the both of them are the most stubborn asses in the world.

Madness, and love, finds a way.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both such idiots. :)
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and leave a comment if you REALLY enjoyed it!


End file.
